ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Helloyoungchaps
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Den Watts! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TheWalfordOne (talk) 15:02, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Adding pages Hi, Whilst I appreciate your efforts in trying to help build our Wiki, myself and the other admin, Sam4293, are trying to build this Wiki slowly and to a much higher standard than the EastEnders Wiki. To ensure this happens, we ask that you refrain from making character pages (and any other for that matter) just for the sake of making the pages. Also, Phil's character page has an awful lot of information on it. Can you try and cut it down quite a bit please - there's a lot more information than what is necessary on there. It also needs a to be written more like the existing character pages to conform with our MoS for character pages. You need to rewrite the introductory paragraph again too. It has literally been copied and pasted from Wikipedia - a massive no-no for this Wiki. You actually need to rewrite the entire article - particularly the biography section. All you have done is copy and paste the information from the EastEnders Wiki. Cheers, TheWalfordOne (talk) 18:52, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Copying and pasting information Hi, Please stop literally copying and pasting information over to our site from the EastEnders Wiki. As well as the Phil Mitchell article, another example of this was when you created the Albert Square page. The information that you have decided to add to the page reads exactly the same as the page on the EastEnders Wiki. TheWalfordOne (talk) 13:22, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Templates Helloyoungchaps, I'm just dropping you a little message to inform you that I have deleted the templates you have created and removed them from the character pages. However, I didn't want to pass by without thanking you for your efforts and reassuring you that I know you had good intentions when creating them. However, the reason I have deleted them is that not even half of the character pages have been created that are included in the templates and it just looks offputting. I forgot to tell you as well the last time I left you a message, the reason no character pages have been built on this Wiki for the present-day characters is merely that me and TheWalfordOne are taking things slowly and creating one thing at a time. Therefore our creations can, hopefully, be at our best ability. Thank you Sam4293 (talk) 01:06, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Warning Dear Helloyoungchaps, It’s come to mine and TheWalfordOne’s attention that you have been copying information and using images from our site, without giving credit, onto the EastEnders Wiki. I normally wouldn’t be too fussed as a Wiki is a collaborative site but, like Wikipedia, we would appreciate it if you credited us for your reusing of our work. From this, I am giving you a warning! If these scenarios continue you, I will have no choice than to give you a block. Thanks, Sam4293 (talk) 12:30, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Peggy Mitchell Hi, Can you expand Peggy Mitchell's article please? Realistically, the article needs bulking up a fair amount; for a character who lasted such a long time in the show and had so many storylines, your article is not reflective of that. There is hardly anything about the character's storylines from 1991-2009, and there's only one paragraph in the 2009-2010 sub-section. Thanks in advance, TheWalfordOne (talk) 16:48, September 10, 2019 (UTC) A few things Hi, Firstly, can you please sort out Phil Mitchell's biography section. You have a huge outline of storylines in the "2005-:" section, and I'm not sure why. There isn't a title to the sub-section either, so I'd appreciate it if you could sort that out soon please. Secondly, can you please, from now on, add an edit summary with '''every '''edit you make. Regardless of how big or small it is, an edit summary is needed. Thirdly, please can you use up-to-date images for characters. As well as this, can you also avoid using too many images in the articles. Abi Branning's is one that sticks out for me. Whilst adding images can improve articles, having too many images just ruins the necessity of them. Instead of adding more images, please feel free to add more information to the articles. In your own words, of course. Cheers, TheWalfordOne (talk) 13:49, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Categorising photos Dear Helloyoungchaps, Please, can you remember when uploading images to add categories! It keeps the site a more formative place and makes it easier for us admins/readers to find things. From the admin dashboard, over fifty photos have been uploaded to the site since your return without being categorised! It's such a hard slog for me to go through. Please remember to keep this on board in the future. Sam4293 (talk) 16:03, October 5, 2019 (UTC) : A reminder of this discussion that was put on your talk page on 5 October 2019. Please go back and add categories to the phots you have added. You also need to make sure you add summaries to every edit you make. This serves as a final reminder. TheWalfordOne (talk) 19:15, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Month suspension I'm putting a month suspension on your IP address for this Wiki. The reason for this is because you continue to create character pages after we told you we aren't creating them yet, if you're fascinated by the characters rather than the whole show in general, why not try improving our existing pages? Also, we know you are editing under the account TwoNumberNines as well, this can be classified as a spam from all accounts. We hope with this final warning you take everything we have said to you into consideration in the future. Sam4293 (talk) 09:10, November 17, 2019 (UTC) 2020 episodes It was agreed by both myself and Sam4293 to create 2020 pages alongside the 2007-2019 pages because it seemed a bit silly to not add current episodes with complete information as they air. In the very long run, it also saves us time, as it means we don’t have to watch the episodes again to write them up in the future. TheWalfordOne (talk) 16:08, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Response to: Reasons for inactivity Good evening Helloyoungchaps. Firstly, thank you for your message. We accept your apology and are both thankful to you for refraining from adding more character pages when you felt the urge to. We appreciate that it's tempting to make as many character pages for this developing Wiki as possible, and we are fully aware that we only have one character article in the "Current characers" category, but rest assured they will come in good time. I must also add, your comments about our Wiki are hugely valued too, so thank you for your kind words. I've also noticed you've been working on the Emmerdale Wiki recently - you've done a good job over there, keep it up. That Wiki was beginning to lose a proportion its usual editors by the looks of things, so good job in keeping it together, along with the other active editors. All the best, TheWalfordOne (talk) 20:18, January 25, 2020 (UTC)